Technical Field
This disclosure relates to expansion card connecting, and particularly, to an extending device for signal transmission and a mainboard assembly having this extending device.
Related Art
In a low profile computer chassis, such as a 1U server chassis, it is impossible to directly insert a high profile expansion card into an expansion socket of the computer. A riser-card assembly is required to have the expansion card be in parallel to the mainboard. The foregoing method can utilized for two or more expansion cards for the purpose of increasing the amount of expansion cards. Usually, the foregoing riser-card assembly includes a rise card with two sockets and a flexible flat cable that connects the mainboard with the rise card. The problems on the flexible flat cable are signal attenuation and signal interference easily. Further, the amount of sockets is also limited. Therefore, the foregoing riser-card assembly is still limited and inconvenienced while utilizing it.
In other approach, a customized mainboard equipped with horizontal sockets for expansion cards is used to arrange the expansion cards in parallel to the mainboard, and PCB of the mainboard has to be removed partially to evade expansion cards. However, such kind of customized mainboards lack for universality and cause the problem of stocks increasing.